FORBIDDEN FRUIT
by RavenFairyPen
Summary: This takes place after the books and movies this is what i see in my mind


**Forbidden Fruit **

Hello, I am the great granddaughter of Cynthia Brandon. Cynthia's sister, Mary Alice Brandon is my great aunt and we share a gift. Mary Alice and I are both clairvoyant. My family does not speak of it because of the problems it has caused for our family. In 1920, Mary Alice was sent to an institution for seeing and hearing things. My great, great grandfather thought of her as being crazy and sent Mary Alice away. My grandmother and mother will not speak of their gifts but, I love mine. To know what is coming, to know what may happen next or in the future excites me. My middle-class family has called Biloxi, Mississippi home since the 1800's. My grandmother swears I look so much like my Aunt Mary Alice that I may even be her reincarnated. I really don't see it. Her dark hair and eyes make me jealous; I think she was so beautiful. I wish my family had peace once Aunt Mary Alice was sent to the institution but they never heard from her again. Aunt Mary Alice went missing not long after entering.

I am an easy going girl in my 2nd year or sophomore year at the University of Mississippi aka OLE MISS. I take classes in Native American history. This summer I plan on visiting many Native American tribes and I hope to learn so much. I want to travel west of Mississippi this summer and maybe east next summer. I will not be traveling alone. I am taking a road trip with three of my friends. One I have known all my life and she knows about my gift. She's always trying to use me to find out about tests and boys. I try to tell her it does not always work that way. There are nights my thoughts and dreams scare me. I have thoughts and dreams that Aunt Mary Alice never died and that she is still alive. Also once in a while, I feel she's close. But, the more I try to chase her the more she runs and then boom she vanishes. I feel Aunt Mary Alice is never alone and that she is loved. She found the love of her life but, not just that she loves people and they love her back she truly is happy now.

I am so excited to be going to Washington State to visit and study a few of the 29 Native American tribes that reside there today. I am sure none of my friends will be studying they will be sight seeing and shopping. I want to focus a lot on The Quileute tribe in La Push, near Forks, Washington. I really want to get into there traditions, folk lore and legends. I have been in correspondence with one of the tribes elders. I asked if I could come and do some research and hear some stories. In the weeks leading up to my trip to Washington I have had many weird dreams. I see wolves, cliffs, water, the full moon and Aunt Mary Alice. Pictures of Mary Alice flip through my dreams like a movie on a screen she's gone through many changes over the years. Like and onion the layers peeled away. No more Victorian clothes she's got a more modern short hair style and clothing tastes have changed. But, her eyes were different they were not the normal eye colors of blues, greens, gray or even brown. They seemed black or even red sometimes. Some nights I wake screaming waking almost everyone on my floor the other night I woke in cold sweats. I struggle to make sense of the dreams and the feelings nothing is as it seems.

Last night I had the worst dream ever. I was walking with Mary Alive in the forest it was a bright, sunny day and a man walked not far behind us. I had a feeling he was in love with her even protecting her which made me smile. The skies suddenly turned dark like a very bad storm was coming. They both begin to run and I couldn't keep up. I was left so lost and alone. My heart was breaking I had no time with her and she was gone. I walked for a while in the quickly darkening forest. I came upon Mary Alice and the man both of there eyes were black as they grabbed a deer that was leaping over a log in mid air they both begin to tare and feast on this deer. When they were done both rose blood dripping from there mouths and when they opened there eyes they both just stared at me with there now red eyes. All I could do was freeze and try not to breathe where I stood. I woke in a cold sweat. I went to my window and opened it for some fresh air and to gather my thoughts. I have told my best friend of my dreams. She thinks they are all about me I need a change and maybe all this is stress. She says I study way to much I have no fun and no sense of style. I am a self proclaimed geek, nerd and bookworm. I'm not into gems and jewels even though my family has own the same jewelry store since the 1800's.  
All these thoughts, feeling and dreams are making me feel off. Usually I can disconnect myself or block things but, for some reason this time I can't control them. I wonder if I should even go on this trip. But, something is drawing me there. I need to be there I need answers.

So the packing begins what to take what not to take. I can't take my whole dorm room. So looks like a lot of clothes, a few books, some toiletries and for some reason I feel compelled to bring the family photo album. Every child born to our family since the 1800's there name date of birth and photo are in the book. Great gram started this three days after Mary went missing. She wanted everything documented. She worked on it until she died. On her death bed she made grandma promise to keep the booking going. So we have. The last entry into the book was the day I was born and my mother entered my information. Our flight to Washington State was uneventful. We picked up our rental car in Seattle and were suppose to drive to forks. Just then I got a vision people from Seattle area missing. Violence, carnage fighting cars over turned fires. I saw four hooded figures on a building just watching. My heart races I am scared one of the hooded figures turns and looks in my direction. I come to and my friends are staring at me. I say I am sorry I'm so preoccupied and follow them to the car where we put our luggage in the truck and on we go.

The three and half hour drive I saw so much scenery I was falling in love with Washington. The closer we got the more visions on got my heart ached and raced. I saw wolves and vampire love and hate happiness and anger. All these emotions took me over and I cried in silence so the others in the car couldn't hear me. I saw more and more of Aunt Mary Alice. I began to believe she wasn't dead she was very much alive and she was very much a vampire. She had to be or I wouldn't be able to see all of this. I also noticed something as we got closer to forks my gift was changing not only could I see the past. I could put my finger on it; it was like I could see past, present and future. But, they were all merging into one and I can't separate it. Once in Forks I called the elders of the La Push Quileute tribe. I let them know I had just arrived in Forks. We checked into a local hotel and walked around town for the night. Tomorrow was a new day and I would be meeting with the elders. I was so nervous and scared. We walked and walked checking out as much of Forks as we could. By the time we got back to the hotel we were all beat. We showered and went to bed. That night I dreamt of dark skinned boys. These boys did a lot of crazy things running through the massive forest of Fork then cliff diving. One by one these boys or young teenage men turned into wolves. I was not scared of the wolves they felt familiar to me like friends like family. I watched the wolves they were massive one turned in the direction I was standing like it could see me or sense me. In my vision I reached my hand out the wolves one by one started to walk towards me. They circled me and sniffed me. I crouched down and left each ones fur. I scratched them on the head and ears. They made low growling noises and I left safe. Then they all ran off and I was alone in the forest. I followed the direction they had all run. But, I could only follow so far before the paw prints disappeared.

As night fell and I walked on in an instant I heard running not animal but, human running more then one person. I started far off but, closed in on me quickly. I spun in a circle waiting for them to appear. At first I didn't know what was happening. My hair moved but, I didn't see anything. Then I saw them four humans or what I though was humans. Running faster then any human could. As they passed in slow motion I saw two men and two women. One of the women stopped dead and turned to me. There staring back at me was Aunt Mary Alice. Time stood still we stood there staring at one another. Then I heard a male voice in my head he was asking where Alice went. Then I realized Aunt Mary Alice now just went by Alice and she wasn't human anymore I could live with that. Alice's friends and returned to where we stood. I could here one of the males voices and Alice's. They both had some many questions but, the one repeated is why does she look so much like Alice. I thought wow I can hear them I wonder if they hear me. I speak no words just thoughts. Then I saw there lips moving and voices she's got the gifts we hear her she hears us. Alice turned to a blonde hair man and smiled she held out her hand and I knew she was loved. Then I was pulled, pulled from the dream, the vision to laying in my bed my heart racing breathing heavy and something not feeling right in my room. I sat straight up and looked around. I saw nothing heard nothing. I got up and walked into the bathroom. As I turned on the light movement in the mirror behind and caught my attention I heard a light whooshing noise. I checked the room nothing doors locked and window still open. No movement outside the window. So I went back to the bathroom and splashed water in my face.

I sat on the bed I took some paper out and began to draw. Last I knew I couldn't draw a stick figure. Now I am drawing out senses from my dreams or visions of forests, trees, lakes, moonlight, vampires and wolves. As I flipped through all the drawing one stopped me cold. It was her the one who's face I share. Aunt Mary Alice or as the people called her now Alice. Her hair was short and dark her clothes so modern like something I seen in a store just yesterday. As I looked at the person staring back at me from the paper. The woman I had drawn. I knew we had a connection but, not everything I see makes sense. I decided no matter what I would search for her. I had to find this Alice and speak to her I needed answers. But, this feeling inside I knew it wouldn't be easy and there was so much more lurking just as the edges of my mind I couldn't reach, doors I couldn't open not yet. I tried going back to sleep but, it wasn't easy all the tossing and turning and thinking what the hell was in my room the night before. How did it not wake my best friend? So many thoughts and questions.

I couldn't take anymore to I got out of bed showered and dressed twisting my hair up and sticking pencils in it like I always do. Like my hair needs chop sticks I adjusted my glasses three hundred times. I woke the other girls I wanted to get there and get started. I gathered everything I thought I would need notebook, tape recorder, camera, pens, markers and pencils. I wanted to be prepared I wanted put them all in my bag. My trusty geek monkey messenger bag. Yup I carried this thing everywhere with me. Brown furry messenger bag I have had forever. The one thing I couldn't live with out. I was so organized that everything had a place and I knew where everything belonged. Once I filled my bag with everything in its place I waited impatiently for the other three girls to be ready. Looking at my super geek monkey watch I realized it was way to early to meet with the elders. Yup if you haven't guessed by now I was a monkey fan, a monkey freak. Almost everything I owned had to do with monkeys. If it didn't have one I placed a monkey sticker on it. Some people love star wars I was a monkey fan a huge monkey fan. So I suggested maybe we should check out the diner down the road. We could walk down eat maybe walk around town a bit let me snap some picture before they took me. I knew these girls better then they thought I did. They would drop me off and go off exploring with out me. Finally after the showering, dressing and primping they did hair and makeup like they were in fashion show. Just to go to breakfast no not me no way. I wore t shirt, dark blue jeans sneakers, hair up and glasses on. My t shirt was black with a monkey on it in a lab coat, wearing goggles and mixing colorful liquids in beakers. I was not a fashion model nor did I dress like one. I very rarely wore eyeliner. I did not want to bring attention to myself. I my mind was on school and I was geek fabulous. These girls dated and acted like models in fashions shows. They didn't care about school or making grades. It was about spending there parents money and being popular. To them it was seen and be seen gather great friends go to parties. Nope this geek fabulous girl was all about school grades and being a bookworm. The walk to the diner was good. I took pictures of the town and some locals.

The inside of the diner was rustic and homey. Almost like being at a sleep away camp. I ordered French toast, bacon scrambled eggs and milk. The three super models I was with ordered fruit salads. Like they wouldn't be hunger in half an hour. I noticed many locals walking in and out of the diner many knew people by name. This was the kind of town or community that you were born in and grew old in. Everyone knew everyone most of there lives. When our food arrived I was so happy. My golden brown French toast was cut thick and into triangles with powdered sugar sprinkled on it, the bacon was crispy. My scrambled eggs were perfect. I barely listened to the models as I ate. After a while I realized our table was silent. They watched me as I ate. I know they were wished they had ordered what I had. They picked over there salads barley eating them. So I picked fruit out of some of there salads like kiwi, blueberries, strawberries and ate my food. Washing it down with very cold milk made me feel energized and refreshed. Like I could take on the world. I paid for breakfast and gave them $20.00 for gas. I called one of the elders I was most in contact with Mr. Billy Black and asked if it was ok if I came early. Maybe I could walk around the reservation take pictures. The Elders I was to meet with were Billy Black, Quil Ateara, Sue Clearwater, and Sam Uley. I was told Mrs. Clearwater's husband had passed the year before. So Mrs. Clearwater was taking her husbands place as elder. Mr. Black said it would be ok and I could meet him at his home. After writing down the address and directions we were on the way. The roads to the reservation were long twisting, turning and curvy. The forest on each side of the road were so thick and dense. You couldn't see more then a few feet in front of you before the forest turned pitch black. I am sure for centuries many settlers and hikers got lost in those forests.

To my surprise finding Mr. Black's house was no problem. It was a small house on a small plot of land. I told the girls I would call them when I was ready for them to come get me. They waved and drove off pretty fast. There was a ramp at the front door. I knocked on the door and waiting. I was surprised when Mr. Black answered the door in a wheelchair. He never mentions it in any of our conversations over the phone. Mr. Black greeted me like I was family. He invited me into his home and we sat in the kitchen. I took out my notebook and as Mr. Black spoke I wrote notes down. Mr. Black I kept calling him as he told me more then once to call him bill. He drew me direction to La Push Beach so I could take many pictures. He told me I should be back to his house before dark to meet the other elders so we could get started on the questions and answered for my paper. I followed Billy's directions so far and took a wrong turn some place. I now stood on the edge of a cliff. As I looked down into the water I saw many visions. Young men with brown skin in shorts jumping from this spot. A young girl with light skin jumping from this spot. This young girls heart was broke all she could see was a man I could only describe as the one she loved. In the distance a woman with fire red hair swam toward her with speed and vengeance. But, the young girl is pulled from the water by a young man not one of the cliff jumpers. I pulled out my camera and took many photos of the ocean and beach from this spot. I made my way down the cliffs to the beach where I walked around taking photos of the water and the cliffs.

As the sun started to fall I read the directions backwards to make my way back to Billy's house. So I could meet the other elders. I finally made it back to Billy's house he sat in his wheel chair waiting for me. He said he thought he would have to send a search party out for me. We both laughed and Billy had me follow him. We went to a pieces of land not far from his house were they had started a bonfire. Billy introduced me to each elder one by one. As I shook there hands visions came and went. Visions of vampires and wolves. Some of the visions the wolves and vampire fought in others they worked together against something or someone. The elders sat in chair and I opted for sitting on the ground. I hoped sitting on the ground not touching anyone I could be grounded and focused. I could take notes with out the visions interrupting. A comment from Sam to Billy in a not so whisper got my attention. Sam said she looks just like the local blood suck they call Alice. I turned and looked at them from the ground. Billy smiled at me and tipped his head sorry you heard that. Yeah you look very much like a local girl we know as Alice Cullen. I replied oh I must meet her then. They both looked at one another kind of scared then to me. I said the only person I was ever told I looked like was my great aunt Mary Alice. It's nice to know I may look like someone else on this planet. I smiled at them both and went back to my writing. I noted in my notebook that Sam called Alice the blood sucker aka vampire. A noise from the woods made Sam get up and walk toward the woods toward the sound. As he walked into the forest I heard some growling and howling. Though it sounded far off I got the feeling the elders hoped I didn't hear it.

I hoped more then anything I wouldn't get visions but, I did as I sat there I saw wolves more then six it some many mixed colors. These were huge wolves not your normal gray or timber wolf. They were some massive wolves and as the ran I could feel there paws pounding the ground. Almost like 10 horses running all at once in one direction. It was the loudest noise I've ever heard. Hooves or paws beating the ground. The vibrations were like earth shaking. As the visions faded I realized I was now standing and I was turning in every directions my breathing was heavy. As I turned in all directions I scanned the forest and landscape. Billy asked if I was ok why I had jumped up like I was scared. Before I could catch myself I blurted out wow I saw wolves. Huge wolves in many colors, mixed colors. There was more then six and they were running through the forest like a huge pack. Just then I heard a tree limb or twig snap and Sam emerged from the forest in clothes he did not have on when he left us. I looked at my watch he walked in the forest sun was almost set and that was. No my watch had to me wrong he was gone for over an hour. I was so confused. I have never been in a vision for so long. I gathered my things and called my friends. I told Billy I had to go I wrote some notes in my book as I walked. Billy was trying to stop me. He said it was not safe to walk around this area. He kept asking if I was ok. I was jotting down notes as fast as I could in my note book of what it could remember. I kept walking I stopped and looked back to see Sam talking to Mr. Ateara and Mrs. Clearwater. Sam looked shocked and concerned he looked from me to Billy. They had to be telling him everything I told them. I shoved my stuff in my bag I turned back and began to run. I ran as fast as I could. To the main road and followed it until I saw my friends car. They did a U turn and came back for me. I told them I was done here for the night and to drive. I could have sworn as we drove back to town as I looked into the forest on both sides there were huge wolves the ones I saw in my visions before. They ran through the forest far enough in the forest so we couldn't see them. But, I could I could see them following us almost escorting us back to town. I could see there eyes glowing in the darkness. They followed us almost al way back to town they stopped and watched. I called Mr. Black and explained how sorry I was I got spooked. That I would come back earlier the next day if they would have me. He asked why I was so spooked. I kept thinking wasn't he listening as I was babbling. I explained to him everything. He listening very quietly then said he had never seen these huge wolves I spoke of but they did have bears, deer's and mountain lions. He explained that it could have been one of those. In my head I thought and said no, no he's wrong. But, my mouth said yeah maybe your right. He invited me back the next day. Early so we could get the interviews, questions and answers done for my paper. I knew when he hung up he was going to tell the elders everything I told him. How he tried to detour me. Saying it had to be something else there were no huge wolves. We went to the diner for dinner. I read over my notes as I ordered a cheese burger and fries. I began to doodle little wolves and wolf head on the pages of notes. I couldn't wait to get to get back to the hotel I wanted to sketch all the wolves and there brilliant vibrant colors and those yellow glowing eyes.

After the supermodels ate or picked through there food. We all paid separately and we finally got back to the rooms we rented at the hotel. I took out the pad of paper and gave each wolf its own page. I detailed each wolf how I remembered them. All with bright yellow glowing eyes. By the time I was done I was so tired and exhausted. I fell into a deep slumber full clothed in my monkey t and jeans. In my dreams I could here the wolves out side the window all talking at once. Wanting to know who I was, why I was here. What did I know about them and about them changing? In my visions I stood at the window looking down on them. I didn't say a word it was like they could here me. All the voices stopped and the wolves pacing stopped. They all looked up at me. I said wit out moving my lips just my mind. I know nothing of you or your pack. I started having visions months ago before I came here. I was born with this gift and every day it's grown strong and it changes. It started as visions now I can see and hear things now I can communicate with out words just my mind. I am not awake I am fully asleep. Maybe because I'm asleep the gift changes my mind opens up more. This all started when I was having visions of my great aunt Mary Alice and I saw more and more and she's changed more and more. She's supposed to be dead in all aspects of death but, I really don't think she is even after 92 years of her missing. If you ask me I think I have a connect to this Alice Cullen you call a blood sucker I need to meet this local girl. Just then lighting struck and it began to rain the wolves all ran off. I stood there and watched them run off into the forest. As the rain hit the dirt you could smell pine trees and wet earth. When I woke up in the morning my clothes were soaked.

I ran into the bathroom before anyone else could wake. I showered and changed my clothes. These visions became more and more real. It was like I was really standing at the window during the storm. As I walked from the bathroom something caught my attention. The window was wide open and there was a puddle of water on the floor. I quickly check outside the window and below there were paw prints. I closed and locked the window I cleaned the floor with the towel I was using. I did not want anyone seeing this. This was my secret my vision all coming true all too real. I didn't want to eat breakfast with the supermodel crew this morning I wanted to go to the reservation. I wanted answers what's going on here and or in my head. Why are these visions getting more and more real? I woke the girls and asked them to just drop me off I wanted to get this stuff done today I had a lot to do. I couldn't help but, to rush them to get ready and get going. I became such a pest that they finally drove me and dropped me off. They complained the whole time how they didn't have a chance to get ready and how selfish I was being. I jumped from the car and ran towards Billy's house before the car was fully stopped. I heard the girls yelling as they drove away. I more or less pounded on Mr. Black's door. When he opened it I was out of breath and confused. Before he had a chance to invite me in I was walking through his house spewing everything out in a rushed babble. As Billy followed me and tried to ask questions and calm me down I was pacing and ranting.

He picked up the phone said something to some one. In no time all the elders were gathered in Billy's living room. He asked me to calmly explain everything again this time taking my time and breathe maybe even taking brief breaks. I started from the beginning from everything that happened last night on the reservations. The car ride back to town, dinner the drawing then the dream or vision I had. I also explained how I thought I was related to there local girl Alice. I said truthfully I think she's my great aunt Mary Alice and I think I am here because of her. This was the first time I ever admitted this to myself and anyone else. I knew I sounded crazy but, I was drawn here for a reason. When I was done everyone looked at one another then at me. Billy told Sam it was time for a call to or talks with Jacob. Sam was not happy but he left I watch as he rounded the house and ran into the woods. My heart raced and I began to shake. I dropped down in a chair and slowly began to cry. Sue Clearwater stroked my hair and arm telling me I was not crazy and everything will make sense to me soon. Just let it work its self out. Sam returned with a young man. He took one look at me and stumbled back a few steps mumbling wow you do look like her. I stood up and held out my hand to him. When he touched me I went into a vision. I saw the four people I saw running in the woods this time a young girls was with them. I felt love, loss, heart break and ache. But, I also felt unconditional love for the woman and child. I could only think Aunt Mary Alice and the blonde man were mates. So were the other two and this was there child. I jumped and pulled my hand away. Billy had asked if I had another vision I said yes and stood there staring watching this young man. He told me his name was Jacob and he was Billy's son.

Jacob told me I look so much like Alice Cullen he couldn't believe it. Billy asked me to explain everything to Jacob. So I did I explained everything from the beginning. I was born with this gift but, when I decided to come to Washington State the gift began to change in so many ways. But, most of all when I was asleep it was so real. As I was explaining Jacob kept turning his head as if to listen to something going on outside. I went on to explain I think I was there because of there local girl Alice Cullen whom I think is am related to I think she's my great aunt Mary Alice that went missing in 1920 from an asylum in Mississippi. I said to Jacob I feel drawn or pulled here and I can't explain it something or someone has a plan for me and I don't mean the religious god has a plan for everyone. I meant I was destine to come here I am meant to be here for some reason. Jacob shook his head like he understood but, kept turning his head as if to listen to something in the way distance. I asked Jacob if he knew this Alice and if he could arrange for us to meet. I need answers I need to know why I am pulled here. What is my purpose and destiny to be here and now? Then it came out I need to know why I am having visions of vampire and wolves. Why there is something lurking on the edges of my dreams and visions. Like locked doors I am not meant to open just yet. I'm not scared or frightened I'm uneasy. I have traveled here with friends and I need to know if I should make them leave to keep them safe. Jacob said he would see what he could do so he stepped outside. As I watched Jacob hung his head closed his eyes. It was like he was sleeping or meditating. I turned to see Sam doing the same thing. Soon I heard vices in my head so I closed my eyes and listened. I heard Jacob and Sam talking to a male so I butted in. I said sorry to bother everyone but, this is all new to me. I'm used to having visions for the future or near future. Hearing voices in my head was new and weird to me. I can hear them and I know they could hear me. I realized all three of them could hear my every thoughts and it was also being heard by a pack of wolves and Aunt Mary Alice.

I saw Jacob in his wolf form he was not one of the wolves I had seen before. A small female voice came in it sounded so low and light. Almost would you would think butterfly wings flapping or even humming bird wings flapping. When she said Hello so low and light I heard Jacob say you have to see her she looks so much like Alice its scary. Think of Alice with long hair twisted up, glasses and kind of geeky. I told him in my most sarcastic voice THANK YOU! So I said very loud sorry to butt in but, I really need to meet Alice I am drawn or pulled here for reasons. I have been having visions of you for over a yr now and they are becoming more and more real. There is a reason I am here I need to meet you and get answers. The low light fluttering sweet voice agreed she would meet me. She asked Jacob the bring me tomorrow to the meeting spot in the forest. A meeting ground mutually agreed upon and set aside between the wolves and vampires. When all was set everyone looked around I smiled at Sam then turned and smiled out the window to Jacob. He tipped his head and ran off into the woods. I said aloud in my head it really liked his wolf form. He was a very beautiful and regal wolf. He had lush red brown fur. He looks back for just a second and smiled shook his head and off he went.

I called the girls and asked for a ride back to the hotel. Billy told me he hoped I got the answers I was looking for tomorrow. I thanked them all and left when the car pulled into the drive way. I started making more notes in my notebook on the way back to town. The girls told me all the things they had done the last two days with out me. I was kind of jealous they were having fun with out me. But, I rationalized that what I was here for was way more important then shopping and sightseeing. Tomorrow I would meet my destiny, my whole reasons for being in Forks for being in Washington State. So far from home from Mississippi. Tomorrow would be a new day with some answers I could get this all under control. I was as excited as I readied for bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but, I would try anyway. I lay there for hours tossing, turning and sighing. Finally I took out my paper and began to drawn Jacob as a wolf with every line or my regular pencil or every stroke of the colored pencils. Jacob's wolf came to life on this paper. When I was truly satisfied with Jacob as a wolf I finally put away the paper. The sky started to lighten I needed some sleep even only a little. The big meeting was today and I couldn't be tired and dragged down. So I slowly slipped into a silent slumber. Today was the first time I didn't dreams or have a vision. I was at ease enough to sleep. I was awakening at 10 am by the other three girls. They wanted to get going they wanted to drop me off and go exploring farther out. I got up showered and dress. I put my hair in a pony tail slipped on my glasses, black jeans, black sneakers and a white t shirt with a monkey on it dressed as a ninja. I packed my monkey messenger bag with everything I thought I would need and the family album. The girls dropped me off at the Black residents where Jacob met me outside. The other three girls were drooling as they drove away. I knew they thought the wrong things. No way was I doing anything with Jacob Black. Not saying the guy wasn't hot but, no I wasn't interested in Jacob like that. Jacob told me to follow him and try to keep up. So slung my bag across my chest and I followed Jacob to the edge of the woods. He looked around and ran in so I looked around and ran after him. I was surprise to say the less to see Jacob change. Jacob thought me via our thoughts the change is called fazing. So changing from human to wolf is called fazing wow cool.

As Jacob and I walked thought he forest I could hear the thud of his huge paws hitting the dirt. As his paws hit I smelled dirt, soil, earth whatever you want to call it and pine lots and lots of pine. The farther we got into the forest the thicker the trees got. The sun came as slighted beams of light. Every where I look I saw rocks covered in moss, pine cones and ferns scattering the forest floor. Jacob stopped every once in a while to snort at me and move his head in a motion like come on. I guess he couldn't take me being slow anymore and asked via telepathy if I wanted to race. I gave him a side glance and a sly smile sure. I'll race you if I get lost you'll find me he laughed yeah sure I will. So off we went I kept up with him for more then a few yards then he used his wolf boost and left me behind. When he finally made his way back to find me. He was laughing and sauntered right up to me. I was still breathing heavy. He gave me credit for keeping up with him for a bit. I said there are many thing people don't know about me. Like this geek sheek girl had years of ballet, gymnastics and track. As we walked side by side Jacob bumped me so I bumped him back. He was a lot harder to move then I was. He almost knocked me over.

When we finally reached the clearing where the meeting was to be held. I was I drank in the view. I took my bag off I wanted to capture this view. I snapped a few pictures making sure not to get any of Jacob. Then I sat down and took out a pad of paper and some colored pencils. I sketched out the forest as I saw it. As I drew Jacob circled me watching what I was doing. He walked up behind me and compared my drawing to what I was seeing. He snorted and unconsciously I reached up and scratched his head. He made a noise and I realized what I was doing and went back to my drawing. I felt like I was being watched but, I kept my mind clear and my eyes on what I was doing. Jacob sniffed the air and looked around. He took a few steps back and away and lay down. When I looked up I saw Alice step from behind a tree. I stood up dropping my pad and pencils. I dusted my butt off and pushing at hair making sure it was in place. I had to blink a few times then I took steps toward her and her towards me. I heard her light as a feather voice in my head so you're the girls with my face. I just shook my head and pushed my glasses up on my face. I could hear my foot steps but, not hers. She was so light on her feet she made no sounds. Her hair was in a short bob, she wore navy leggings and a long navy sweater. The closer we got to one another I got this feeling. In a flash I was outside my body. I was watching this all from outside. I walked in circle around this meeting seeing myself and Alice. I could see a whole picture Alice and I meeting and Jacob napping near by. A creaking sound brought me back into my body.

Behind Alice I saw the blonde man dropping to the ground from a tree. So I looked up and around to see if anyone else was hiding in trees. The blonde man was in shock noticing Alice and I did looked a lot alike. She smiled at him as he slides his arm around her waist. She seemed to bright up like she was very happy he was there. When she spoke her voice made me think of hummingbird or butterfly wings. So fast and light you can't believe it. She tells him so this is the girl with my face. She thinks we could be related. He looks from me to her he slants his head smiles and makes a face like yeah I see this. She just smirked and nodded. She introduced the blonde man as Jasper. He nodded and I smiled and nodded back. I nervously spoke up and said I think you're my Great Aunt Mary Alice from Biloxi, Mississippi. I pointed back to my bag I have family pictures and information that brought me to that. But, something way more brought me here holding out my arms and arms doing a slight spin around. I walked back to my bag and hauled out this book I call THE FAMILY ALBUM. I handed it to Alice and she sat down on a moss covers boulder. She read as she flipped though pages. I explained how my grandmother who was Mary Alice's sister started the book she kept it current until her recent death. She made me promise to keep the book going. I told Alice and Jasper how my family owned a jewelry store back in Biloxi, Mississippi we have owned and ran it for 100 plus years. Alice said she didn't remember much before this and made a motion to her body. I went on to say Mary Alice went missing not long after my great grand father admitted her to an asylum. She has visions and when she told people of her gift they didn't take it well. My great grandfather thought her crazy so he had she admitted or as we say now committed.

When Mary Alice went missing no one looked for her and that haunted my grandmother all her life. Mary Alice was not just her sister but, her best friend. When Mary Alice went away grandmother never told anyone she also had the gift. She kept it secret for so long. When I was born and began babbling about things. Grandmother knew she could confide in me. So the older I got grandma taught me more. How to control the thoughts, voices, dreams and visions. But, I didn't keep it quit I was loud and proud of my gift. My grandmother died torturing her self over Mary Alice not speaking up for her and not telling great grandpa about her having the gift or what he called the curse also. Her heart was broke for the love of her sister, her sister would never know. Alice sat looking at a photo of Mary Alice and Grandma. They were both dressed in vintage dresses big floppy hats smiling at one another. When I touched the photo Alice was touching I went into a vision. I look around and I'm in the 1920's some of the girls are dressed what we call now like flappers. Cute headbands with fathers and fringe dresses. Dirt roads and model t cars for those who could afford a car the rest walked. As I stood there watching this vintage movie. Mary Alice and her father drove past in a car. I followed on foot for a few blocks. They turned in the long drive way of a huge gray stone building. The wrought iron sign in the archway of the gate said Biloxi Asylum.

I saw Mary Alice fighting and yelling at her father and two orderlies dressed all in white came out of the huge building with a doctor. The two men tried to get her to calm down but, she wouldn't so the two men grabbed her arms and carried her in. I ran up the driveway as the two men picked her up and took her into the building. The doctor said he would try to help her but; it seemed to him no help for her. Her father only shook his head and got back into his car and drove away. I followed the doctor into the building and down a hallway to an office. There Mary Alice says in a leather chair crying. The two orderlies on each side of her. The office smelled of old dust, musty books. The doctor sat behind a huge oak desk he told Mary Alice how things worked around here. You cooperate you don't get hurt. You eat when told to eat you shower when told to shower. You do as you're told you will be ok. Mary Alice quaked as she cried. She could only shake her head. Mary Alice was made to change out of her nice clean clothes and into a not so clean gown. She shared a room with another woman this woman was totally out of her mind. Alice was not crazy but, if she stayed here much longer she would loose her mind. The roommate would scratch and paw at herself she would scream and yell. Sometimes she would scratch at herself until she bled. She could scream and yell for hours. This scared Mary Alice she couldn't eat she couldn't sleep. The days that followed were hell for her. One of the orderlies just wouldn't leave Mary Alice alone. She would tell the doctors but, no one would do anything. On the day Mary Alice went missing the day was cold and dark it thundered and lighting all day. The booming thunder shook the windows. This was the only time the roommate was quiet was when the thunder boomed and the lighting flashed. The unnamed orderly stood talking through the door to Mary Alice.

The orderly asked Mary Alice if she wanted to play a game. This scared her and sent her into a murky vision that I could see. He was going to hurt her if not kill her. Her best bet was to run. Run fast and hard don't stop and don't look back. He played this game with many female patients but, only during thunder storms. He would turn the lights out in the whole asylum and unlock one room door and make them run then hunt them down. The woman would just disappear and no one questioned anything. There families never visited so the asylum would collect the money for so long they say there loved one had passed. No one was ever the wiser and no one ever asked questions. Mary Alice saw all of this and she was scared and I was scared for her. We both began to cry and breath heavy we knew what was coming. The lights went out and we heard foot steps coming to the door. I tried to calm myself and breath slower. The door was unlocked with two clicks of the key turning. It slowly swung open a voice said run little bunny run before the wolf comes for you. Before I knew it Mary Alice sprang from the bed and ran out the door. In the darkness she ran down this hallway and that hallway. Down stairs and through doors. She never looked back behind her. She just ran she could hear the yells and screams of the other patients. Some banging on the doors crying for the lights to come back on. But, Mary Alice kept running, running through the darkness. Through more and more hallways down, down more stairs.

Soon she reached the basement down a hallway with all kinds of pipes. Pipes everywhere pipes of all size for water, for heating, pipes for the bathrooms and showers. She finally stopped to listen but, she heard nothing. No foot steps, no running only her own heavy breathing. She looked around for a window to crawl out of. Away to get out of this place and far, far away. She found a door to a small room with one window. She found a chair in a corner she stood on it trying to get the windows open. She saw the rain pouring down the ground outside the window nothing but mud. She felt hands grab her and she screamed. She was spun around and there she found herself face to face with a doctor the only doctor she liked. The only one that seemed nice. He pulled her down from the chair. He told her if the orderly gets her she will die and no one will ask about her. He told her he is trying to save her. So the doctor bites Mary Alice. When her heart slowly stopped beating. He washed her and hung her from a pipe to make it look like she hung herself. When the orderly didn't find Mary Alice he turns the lights on and told the doctors and nurse a patient was missing and her room door open. The head doctor called the police. They locked everyone in there rooms and formed search parties. They found Mary Alice hanging from a pipe in the basement of the asylum. They cut her down and notified her family she was missing. We saw her family getting the call and her mother and sister falling apart and crying. The doctor took Mary Alice's body and dressed her in normal clothes. When Mary Alice woke she was different and she knew she was different. The doctor explained everything to her she was now a vampire. Over the next two years he worked with Mary Alice and taught her so much. When the two years were up Mary Alice was able to go out into the world. She walked away from Biloxi, Mississippi and never returned. As Mary Alice walked away I came out of my vision. My mouth wide open and tears streaming from my eyes. Alice had tears on the edges of her eyes. Jasper just watched us. I fell to my knee in front of Alice. She hugged me and said to Jasper I have never experienced anything like this. When we touched she could see inside of my head.  
He just nodding and held her as she held me. I slowly pulled away enough to look up at her. My lips quivering tears staining my face in a low weak voice I said I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry Alice that all this happened to you. Grandpa had no right. None of those people had the right. She pulled me close and held me tighter. She said she was ok she had a second chance at life and she had Jasper now and life was good for her. I hadn't noticed Jacob standing next to us. He wasn't to confused he could hear the things going on in our heads. We sat there for awhile crying and holding one another. When we finally calm down I said to Alice I think there is no doubt between us now you're my aunt plain and simple. You and I have a connection like no other and it will never be severed. Jasper said he thought it was time to go. The sun was setting and I should get back before dark and before my friends worried. I smiled and agreed I hugged Alice and Jasper. I followed Jacob back to his house. I was so emotional drained the sun was almost gone when we reached his front porch. I took out my cell phone and called the girls for a ride. Human Jacob and I sat on his front porch talking. He told me he could not understand what I was going through but, he can say the emotional connection to someone else is very strong and he could understand that. A connection so strong is spans land, oceans, time and space I could only smile at him. It took no time for the girls to get there. On the ride back they asked what was going on between me and the hunky native boy. I said 1. His name is Jacob and he's not the native boy. And 2. Nothing I am not interested in Jacob like that.

When we got back to the hotel I went right to my room. The girls asked if I wanted to get dinner down the road at the diner. I said no I want to shower and get to bed I was beat. If they only knew how beat I really was physically and emotionally. Everything I went through and saw today took everything out of me. I locked the room door when they left and I flopped down on my bed for a minute. I replayed in my mind the things that went on today. It seemed so unreal almost like a dream. But, deep down inside of me I knew it was not. I put my bag on the bed and pulled out the drawing and family album. I opened it to the picture Alice had touched. I ran my fingers across Alice & Gram. They seemed so happy. I know gram loved her so much and dieing loving her. I gathered my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I was singing in the shower to the music I downloaded to my cell pone. When I came back into the room I noticed someone had been there something was different. A note on my bed said MEET ME TOMORROW Jacob will bring you. I will return your stuff then in female handwriting. I looked around and realized my drawing pad and family album were gone but, in its place were a small pinecone and a fern leaf. I just smiled sniffed both and tucked it into my bag just in time and girls came back. They asked what was going on with me. I said nothing I am meeting with locals and natives on the reservation I'm taking notes and photos for my paper. That's why I came here to do my paper. They looked at one another and said well we are thinking of leaving. I said ok well I am staying to do my paper you all knew that. I am staying in Washington for the summer to do this paper. If you want to leave and travel for the summer then cool. But, you better come back for me. Two of them sighed and rolled there eyes but, my best friend had my back. I told them I wouldn't bother them anymore for rides I would walk or call and ask someone from the reservation to drive me.

Two of the girls left the room muttering, mumbling and rolling there eyes. If I had to guess they were mad at me. But, I think they will get over it. My best friend took a shower and I got my stuff ready for tomorrow and got in bed. I pretended to be sleeping when she came out so I didn't have to talk. I should have to explain myself to anyone they knew why I was here. Though I got off track they knew why I was there. Son I was really slipping into a peaceful slumber. Dreaming of running through the forest the smell of pine filling my nostrils the sun warm on my body. But, everything thing suddenly turn a haze of fog crawled across the ground very quickly. I had been suddenly feeling cold, scared and like something was coming and it was not happy. I was awakening before dawn to a wolf howling. I got up and went to the window where I was wolfing Jacob pacing. When he saw me looking out the windows he motioned with his head to the forest. I ran to the bathroom changed into a light blue graphic t shirt with a monkey holding a book and piles of book around it under the picture it says BOOK WORM, black jeans and sneaker a messing pony tail and left a note for my friends. I had to leave early and I had no idea when I would be back. If they were leaving make sure to leave me a note. I grabbed my bag through it over my shoulder I wrapped a sweat shirt around the strap of my bag and hopped out the bed room window. I knew if I opened the door my friend would wake. When I hit the ground the wolf looked genuinely surprised. He shook his head back and forth and I swore I heard that wolf snicker and show some teeth. He motioned his head toward the back of the hotel where the forest start. He began to trot off so I jogged behind him.

I asked Jacob where we were going and he answered me mentally just to follow him and try to keep up. I told him if we are going to run I need to stretch first. It's been a while since I ran like this. Jacob stopped and let me take time to stretch out my body and get limber. I said out loud ok I'm ready give me your best should. Jacob told me if I think it he can hear it I don't have to talk so loud. I laughed and have just realized I was talking loud to him like he was deaf. Jacob took off and I pushed my bag father on my back and took off after him. We ran up and down hills over logs through trees and over a creek. I kept up as best as I could. When Jacob stopped I stopped and took a breathe I was standing at the back of a large glass and wood house. When I got my breathe back and was in awe of this house. Jacob was standing next to me in human form. I was startled and jumped back a few steps. He laughed and put his hand on my back and with a little push said come on. He started walking towards the house so I followed. Alice was on the back patio she and ran down to us. She thanked Jacob and hugged me all I could do was smile I saw jasper standing there so I waved and he tilted his head. She said she asked Jacob to bring me here to meet her family. So I took a deep breathe and began to calm and Alice turned to Jasper held out her hand for him to take and said thank you. I looked from her to him confused. So I followed the three of them into this huge beautiful house. I couldn't help but, too look at everything. I followed them into this huge room I would call a living room it had a huge window facing the back yard two couches, three tables and a TV. I knew in my mind I should have been scared to death to walk into a house of vampires. But, for some reason I was not scared at all I was so calm.

The rooms were filled with people and a young girl yelled Jacob and ran to him. Smiled at her, hugged her, picked her up and swung her around she giggled as he did it. I stood there smiling and had no idea I was looking everyone over almost staring at everyone. I left the love in this house like it was about to burst. Alice's voice in my head saying are you ok made me jump. I'm still getting used to hearing voices in my head and knowing I'm not crazy someone is actually talking to me. Alice took me by the hand and introduced me to her family. They called themselves The Cullen's the first couple was a blonde man Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his dark haired wife Esme. She said for all intense purposes this is her adopted or foster mother and father. The next couple was a tall dark hair man she called Emmett and his beautiful blonde wife Rosalie this was her brother and sister. The third couple a sandy hair tall man her brother Edward his dark haired wife Bella and there daughter Renesmee. The young girl Jacob was holding was not a human child. I was a bit confused. Alice said she would explain later. When she said that she suddenly got a look on her face and walked over and was whispering to Carlisle. Jasper walked up next to me. I turned and asked him if he was Alice's husband or mate. He smiled and shook his head he explained he and Rosalie were twins and that's why they had a different last name. He and Rose was Hale all the other were Cullen. I shook my head and totally was amazed. I laughed and said wow never thought my aunt and uncle would ever look the same age as me. He turned to me and let out a laugh which got Carlisle and Alice's attention. I just raised my eye brows smirked and looked at Jasper. Renesmee laughing caught my attention Jacob was walking with her through the back door. I walked to the back door and watched them playing ballerina. I opened the door and asked if I could play. The little girl shook her head I put my bag and sweat shirt down on the ground. She said she wanted ballet lessons like her mom had when she was a girl. I told her I had taken lessons maybe I could show her some things.

So I showed her how to stretch before doing any moves so that she didn't get a cramp or hurt her self. After all the stretching I showed her the five beginner positions. She smiled and giggles but, copied everything I did. We repeated this five times and then I asked her to do them on her own. So she repeated each position perfectly five times by herself I smiled and clapped. Wow you're a quick learner I said. She just smiled up at me. I asked her if she knew any gymnastics. She said no and shook her head. So I walked down the steps and out into the dirt. Where I had a very flat surface. I showed her how to do a cartwheel, a back walk over a back flip and a split. When I was done everyone was clapping. I suddenly felt self conscious. I had no idea any one but, Renesmee was watching. Alice walked down to me and asked what else I knew. I said not much I had lessons in ballet, gymnastics and I was a cross country runner in school. Mom and dad indulged me in lessons with encouragement from grandma. She wanted me to have all kinds of lessons as she did when she was a child. I of course I cant sing or play any instrument. So those lessons lasted two days. I told Alice I had always wanted self-defense classes like karate but, mom and dad drew the line and me acting like a lady and not like some brut. Alice got a smirk turned and looked at Bella and Rosalie who were smiling slyly back at her. Edward was shaking his had and said he was not getting involved. Alice sighed and crossed her arms. Bella and Rosalie both turned to Edward sighed and crossed there arms too. The rest of the family including me looked confused.

Edward rolled his eyes and said fine. He looked at Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Jacob and said gentlemen we have a defense training demonstration to perform. I stood and watched there demonstration and I couldn't believe how fast they moved. Then they turned to me and said I had to follow every step they did. So I started First with Emmett I did everything he did. Second Carlisle and I copied him to a T. Third was Edward I was like his shadow what he did I did we flowed like a mirror image. Last was Jasper I copied him and he made me follow him again and again. Finally I was made to show them everything I had learned beginning to end. I showed them six times. When they were satisfied I was told I could take a break and have some water. But, also could feel the darkness. I stopped dead and said the fog is coming again it's the cold darkness. When I blinked Alice was there holding my hands. We were facing one another staring into one another eyes. I brought her into the vision so she could her what I was seeing the fog crawled across the forest moving fast and swirling. When Alice stepped back she broke the vision. I fell back on my butt with a hard thud like I was in an explosion. I dusted myself off everyone was watching. Esme gave me a help up so I followed her into the kitchen for a bottle of water. She took a bottle of water from the frig and handed it to me as she leaned against the counter. She said by some of the looks on your face many things about us confuse you. But, you don't seem scared. I explained to her I have visions like Alice but, mine are so different from hers. I lived with them all my life and my grandmother encouraged me. My grandma was Alice's older sister. When Alice went away grandma changed she encouraged me because she didn't or couldn't. My mother pretends like it's not happening but, we all know she's also got the gift. My thing is I had dreams and visions about Alice for the last year. But, when I got to Washington I got them more often and stronger. Esme shook her head like she understood. She smiled and me and put her arm around me. They opened there lives and home to me I could feel the love. I said to Esme I know that vision threw Alice I know something coming and it's not good. I see it makes you all very uneasy. She told me not to worry that it would all be explained to me in time. I turned my head and watched out the window as this huge family were all talking and motioning at once. Alice stopped and turned toward the window. She smiled and waved but, deep down I knew it was for my benefit. Everything was not ok, it was not all right. After I downed my bottle of water I asked for another. Esme told me to help my self to anything I wanted and exited the back door. I went to the frig and took a bottle of water and a few carrot sticks. I tried to listen but the all had me blocked. So I leaned over the counter on my elbows. I munched on carrot sticks and drank my water till the meeting outside settled down. Bella came in and said come on now it's the all girls training session. She tugged me by the arm out the door and the whole time she had a sly smile.

I was told unlike the male session these girls were not going easy on me. First up was Rosalie I stood next to her and did everything she did. Second was Esme she was quick I almost didn't catch half of what she was doing. Third was Bella she made it so easy for this human to follow. Last was Alice she began by showing me how to dodge kicks and punches also how to spin or kick out of a hold. Alice stopped dead in the middle of a move. I tried to listen to see her vision but, everyone was blocked me. Jasper was at Alice's side whispering in her ear and she was talking back in all whispers so I couldn't hear. When the vision was over she looked around then turned and pointed off into the forest and up a mountain. Jacob ran and fazed and then all the guys took off into the forest. I looked on like what is going on. Alice turned smiling and said ok back to training. Renesme's little voice said yeah lets get back to training. Little did we know she had been a third little shadow the whole time? She showed them everything she learned and we were all quit shocked. But, the training session went on and on until the men returned. By then the sun was setting and I was confused how the day went by so fast. It was like I had just got there. I stretched my now aching muscles and Jacob said it was time to go. I retrieved my bag and Alice like a flash was standing there returning my books. She hugged me and told me she had fun. I was great spending time with me and she was glad I got to meet her family. I told her I loved her family it was awesome and thanked her for everything. Jacob said to come on before it gets dark. So I ran with him through the forest back to the hotel. The girl's car was not there so I went and unlocked my room door. There was a note on the bed saying they had left me to travel for the rest of the summer. I checked the rest of the room and opened a window to let clean air in. I checked with the front desk. They had checked out but, paid for another week for me to stay. When I returned to my room Jacob as a wolf was sniffing around the room the bathroom. He sniffed around my luggage and hopped on the bed and sniffed around more. He made a growling noise. In my head he said someone had been there. Someone he's not familiar with that he was going to let Alice know. He jumped out the window and took off through the forest. I was hungry so I grabbed my wallet and left a note on the bed. Jacob got hungry went to diner down the road be back when I'm stuffed. I fixed my messy pony tail to look more presentable and walked out of the room locking the door. I left the window open just in case Jacob or Alice came back. While I was walking to the diner it was like someone was walking right next to me in the forest but, I could not see them. Like I was being followed or watched. I brushed it off as Alice or as one of the Cullen family. Just before reaching the door to the diner I looked into the forest and saw someone standing there looking back at me. They took off back towards the hotel in a flash when they realized I had seen them. When I opened the door the waitress said I could sit anywhere I wanted. So I sat at the counter. The waitress said oh are you alone tonight honey. I said yeah my friends didn't want to stay so they are traveling around for the summer. She asked what are you doing in this town. So I told her I was here writing a paper on Native American studies you know the history and legends for the Native American people in Washington State. I think I lost her some where because she was like oh.

She slides me a menu and went off to wait on other customers. I looked over the menu and decided I wanted a bacon cheese burger with lettuce, tomato, onions, mayo, mustard and ketchup. I also ordered bacon cheese fries and a large ice water. The waitress looked at me then said I'm not sure you can eat all this but, you're so skinny I'm sure you won't gain a pound. I laughed and said probably not I'm a cross country runner. She said all this junk food then you order water. I said hey I need to stay hydrated soda will make me more thirsty. She laughed and walked away and I just smiled. I sat on the stool looking around the diner. I slowly turned the stool seat in a 360 turn to get a good look at the inside of this diner. The waitress brought me my water so I slowly sipped it. I began thinking about the follower in the woods. I kept playing it back in my mind over and over. I realized it looked like a man but, did not look like any of the Cullen men or Jacob. I kept replaying it over and over but, I couldn't make out a face or skin color. The waitress brought my food and refilled my water. So I ate my food and listened to the different conversations and gossip of the locals dinning around me. I was pleasantly entertained by the locals and the things they talked about. I thought how I had so much to do tonight before bed. I had to do laundry, shower I wanted to download all the picture from my camera to my lap top. Eating the last few fires I sighed and the waitress asked if I was ok I said yeah I'm done and could I have the check. She wrote me up a check I paid. I got up and walked back to the hotel. I could hear walking in the woods again. This time the foot steps were different more animalish. You could imagine my fright when a large wolf comes out of the woods. I jump and stumble back a few steps and make a muffled yelp. In my mind Jacob says you should be more careful out here at night. You never know what's out here in the woods waiting for you. I said well when it's my time it's my time. He just shook his head and walked me back to the hotel. He hopped back into the window of the room as I opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I knew someone had been there. They went through my bag, the looked through my drawings, through my family album and my computer was on but, I guess they had no idea how to operate it. Someone was really looking for some things my clothes were every where. I sighed and picked up all the clothes and put them in a pile in the middle of the floor. I sat on the floor sorting the clothes so I could wash them. Alice appeared at the window and asked if all was ok. I said someone's been in my room they are looking for something. I don't know what I can sense them but, I cant see anything. Alice went around the room touching things and said it was for sure a vampire but, not one she knew. He could just be passing through. I asked he


End file.
